1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to respiratory gas supply devices and more particularly pertains to a simulated cigarette inhaler for simulating a cigarette and supplying oxygen to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of respiratory gas supply devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, respiratory gas supply devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art respiratory gas supply devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,643,; U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,856; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,372; U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,510; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,115; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,060.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a simulated cigarette inhaler for simulating a cigarette and supplying oxygen to an individual which includes a pressurized supply means for containing a pressurized gas such as oxygen, and a valve means extending from the pressurized supply means for dispensing the pressurized gas through a mouthpiece in response to inhalation so as to simulate the operation of a cigarette.
In these respects, the simulated cigarette inhaler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a cigarette and supplying oxygen to an individual.